


The Fixer

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Sugar from the future, Time Travel, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(allnewtpir said: Prompt: Sugar sees Finn about to out Santana. She attacks him, then it leads to confessing to Brittana about her being from the future.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fixer

A history book to the head is all it took. All sixteen stone of him dropped like one.

Sugar had been there before, just not– there there. Santana stood with her mouth open, staring at her. Sugar proudly bounced on her heels, grinning. The crowd scattered at the approach of Coach Sylvester.

“Not one word,” she said. “Bring him to my office.” And she stalked off.

Cheerios training made dragging Finn possible, but his smug unconscious face made Santana want to puke.

“Look, you have to pull some weight or we’ll just go around in circles.”

“He was going to out you, Santana,” Sugar stage-whispered.

Santana stopped short, facing her with the crinkled forehead of death.

“I just fixed it for you. You could call me your guardian angel.”

Santana’s head tipped to the side, and one corner of her mouth slid down.

“Just pull,” she said.

“No, really, I’ve been here before–”

“Not. One. Word.”

“I have to fix it. I’m supposed to fix things, it’s my super-power!”

Sugar zipped her lip, took hold of Finn’s other hand, and put her back into it. Why they had to drag him to Sue’s office she couldn’t imagine, but the inner workings of Sue Sylvester’s mind were nowhere she wanted to know. As they crossed the threshold with him, a pricking at the back of her neck made her flash on her parents back home. Back in the future.

“I can’t– I can’t be here now,” she said, then bolted.

“Well, well, well,” said Sue. “Looks like someone’s trying to look out for you. Maybe you’d better learn to zip your lip as well. Leave him to me and go back to class.”

Santana turned to go.

“And, Santana? Deep Pockets was right, you know. He would have outed you.”


End file.
